Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle lamp.
Related Art
In Patent Document 1 or the like, a vehicle lamp having a plurality of lamp units each emitting light forward is known. In this vehicle lamp, respective irradiation regions are combined to form a light distribution pattern such as a low-beam light distribution pattern.